His Sweet Revenge
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Sequel to His Sweet Potter. Tom Riddle finally tortures Scorpius Malfoy for his crime. I glossed over it a bit, I'll admit I was kinda rushing it. But there's a sort of cutesy scene at the end. Review, lovelies!


_**Hello, my darlings! I feel like a huge, horrible liar. I said I wouldn't upload until at least a few days before Christmas, but here I am, breaking my promises once again. But I couldn't help it! One reviewer asked for this sequel specifically, and I couldn't help but make their wish come true. And they complemented me. *blushes* I'm a sucker for compliments. I can't remember the reviewer's name at the moment, but I do wanna say thank you for lifting my spirits and causing me to scream in glee for two minutes straight until my voice was gone. As soon as I read the review, I got on my laptop and got typing. You guys are my inspiration, I swear. I love all of you! *distributes hugs* Well, get on with it. Read! *skips off looking for Draco***_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the halls of Hogwarts, the dark hallways clear of any and all students. It was near midnight, and Tom Riddle had just left his lover Albus Severus Potter in his (Tom's) room, sleeping. He didn't need his boyfriend to know what he was doing. Albus Severus had promised not to interfere with his business with a certain Malfoy, and he was just doing his job. Now, he just had to make sure no one saw him doing this.

The red-eyed Slytherin made his way down to the second-floor girls' lavatory, where his prey was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets. He had taken careful measures to assure that no one would notice the disappearance of one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, and now, he was going to get even with the bastard that dared touch his lover.

With a quietly hissed '_Open_', the Chamber opened and he slid down the tunnel entrance. Tom muttered a quick '_Lumos_' to light the way and walked the path that would take him to the main chamber where his hostage was held.

As the older Slytherin approached the body of Scorpius Malfoy, he smirked slightly at the way the blonde's arms and legs were twisted at awkward angles. It had been a week ago that he captured the brat, and he had come to torture him each night after Albus Severus had fallen asleep. But today, he would finish the torture. He was getting too impatient. In the end, he would either kill the blonde during one of his torture sessions, or let him live, but leave him something to remember him by.

"Wake up, you filthy piece of scum. _Ennervate_!"

Scorpius groaned softly as he was brought forcefully out of unconsciousness. Everything hurt, as the night before Tom had broken all the bones in his body, repaired them painfully, and re-broken a select few so he couldn't escape. He'd tried to escape before, and he had had a full extra hour of torture for it.

"Think you've learned your lesson, Malfoy?"

Scorpius didn't bother responding.

Tom huffed and pointed his wand at the younger boy. He shrugged. "Have it your way. _Crucio_."

The blonde screamed as his body convulsed in agony. Tom hadn't '_Crucio_'ed him before tonight, and the teen hadn't ever felt such pain and suffering. He was surprised he wasn't dead. He sure wished he was.

Tom fake-yawned in boredom after about five minutes of '_Crucio_'. The Malfoy's throat was scratchy and hoarse after so much screaming, and he now only whimpered. "You know, your father was a much more entertaining torture toy. He at least didn't stop trying to fight, he also screamed so much more. Ah, well, can't blame your traitorous father for his son's weakness," he muttered to himself before lifting the curse.

"Let me go, Tom, please. I swear, I won't go near Albus ever again. Just let me go," Scorpius whispered brokenly, curling up as much as he could with his broken limbs.

"Ah, but what's the fun in that? There no entertainment in just letting you go. Don't worry your pretty little Malfoy head, Scorpius. I'll heal you and let you go. But first, I have to give you something to remember me by. I can't let you get off with just the warning," Tom mock-scolded, smirking while he repaired the other teen's wounds until he was completely healed. "You need a reminder to never try to take what belongs to me and only me."

Riddle fished out a vial from his pocket. He knelt down to the blonde's eye level and opened the vial.

"How about you drink this, hmm?"

Scorpius whimpered and closed his mouth shut while shaking his head.

Tom sighed. He didn't have time for this; Albus Severus was going to wake soon when his subconscious realized he was missing. He really didn't want to do this, but it was necessary.

He grabbed the boy's jaw and wrenched it apart until Scorpius' mouth was open enough to let the liquid in. He carefully dropped three droplets of it on the tip of his tongue. He quickly let go once he saw the appendage start to sizzle. Scorpius screamed bloody murder as he felt his tongue melt. It felt worse than having his bones broken to pieces. It felt worse than the Cruciatus curse. He felt like dying.

"Do you like my little reminder? It's a muggle acid that I'm fond of. I thought it'd be perfect as a lesson to never kiss my Albus Severus again. You can still be his friend, of course, seeing as I have no desire to hurt his feelings by killing off his friends, but I will not condone you trying to force yourself on him in any way, shape, or form. Understood?"

Scorpius nodded weakly, unable to speak now that his tongue was melted off.

"Now, to make sure you can't go telling anyone who did this to you…_Obliviate_!"

* * *

Albus shifted as he felt a warm body slide behind his own. He turned around and faced his lover. Tom's red eyes glinted eerily in the dim light of his room, but Albus just cuddled closer. A kiss was dropped on his head, and he tilted upwards for another. This time, warm lips met his and soon, he was pinned under Tom's strong weight as he was kissed possessively. He gave his complete submission to his lover, and he moaned softly as the lips moved down lower to suck on his neck. Albus mewled when Tom nipped his neck sharply. Both of their breaths were shallow, but eventually the younger was finally able to gather enough coherency to ask a question that had been burning in his mind for a week.

"What did you do to Scorpius?"

Tom froze in his ministrations, and sighed into his young lover's neck. He didn't want to go into detail, but his Albus Severus would see the extent of damage anyway, so he might as well just tell him.

"I burned his tongue with muggle acid," he said in a whisper.

A soft gasp was heard from below him, but he refused to look at Albus. He didn't regret doing what he did, but he didn't want to see the resentment in his sweet Potter's emerald eyes. But when he felt his lover start to tremble, he looked down at the young boy.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Albus shook his head, his full bottom lip between his teeth and tears in his eyes. "No, it's just…I thought you would end up killing him. I'm grateful that you didn't, even though I wouldn't have blamed you if you had," he explained softly.

Tom smiled slightly at his boyfriend. He was relieved that Albus Severus wasn't afraid of him, or resented him for what he did to Malfoy. It made him feel slightly better about his lesson to the young Malfoy.

"Now, I suggest you sleep," he said lightly, pecking Albus on the nose. "We have classes tomorrow, and I don't want you sleepy during class. You're mine, and I need to take good care of you, and that means making sure you're not too tired for class."

"Mmkay," Albus murmured, too sleepy now to protest. "G'night, Tom."

"Goodnight, Albus Severus," Tom responded, shifting so that he was spooning the younger Slytherin.

It was an overall good day, Tom thought tiredly as he cuddled his lover. At least he had gotten his sweet revenge.

* * *

_**I'm baaaaaaack! *cuddles into Draco's chest* Well, that was it, peoples. Hope you drop me a review telling me what you thought. Even criticism is welcome, but no flames please. I might cry. *sniff* Anyway, bye! *waves insanely while giggling like a maniac***_


End file.
